Date Night with Sirius
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What happened when you add the Marauders and Lily to a first date plan? Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon are about to find out.


**Hey again everyone. This is another story for the July Event Going Postal. This is for section two Teabag/Hot Chocolate Sachet. I choose to write a story set in The Three Broomsticks. I also find myself choosing to write a lot of the pairing Sirius/Marlene. I think those would have had a wonderful future ahead of them if they both didn't die. So without further ado I give you Date Night with Sirius. I hope you all enjoy.**

Sirius smirked at me as we made our towards Hogsmeade. I knew that smirk all to well. It was the smirk that Sirius usually wore when he was up to no good and it was a little discerning that he was wearing it now.

"What are planning, Sirius Black?" I asked I playfully punch his shoulder.

He put on a hurt look as he brushed his shoulder where I had punched him. "That hurt Mar," he said. "That hurt both physically and emotionally."

I sighed. "I know that look on your face," I said.

"What look?"

"The look you usually have when you and the Marauders are planning one of you schemes. That look. You have that exact look on your face right now. So what are you planning, Sirius?"

Sirius smirked again. "I think you're going to like it," he told me. He then placed his hands over my eyes as we neared Hogsmeade. "Now close your eyes and no peaking. It's going to be a surprise."

I sighed and went along with what he said. Closing my eyes I let Sirius, who took his hands off my eyes, to lead to me to God know where and or what. As we walked for a while I tried to guess where we were going.

"Is it Honeydukes Sweetshop?" I asked.

"No," he told me. "Turn here."

I turned putting hand and touching a door.

"We're not at the Shrieking Shack?" I asked. "Are we?"

Sirius chuckled loudly. "No." I heard him open the door and tell me to step into whatever place we were at. He lead me into the room or wherever we were. I heard a chair scrape. "Take seat," said Sirus.

I sat down. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked him

"Yes," he told me. "You can."

I opened my eyes and looked around me. The Three Broomsticks. This was the surprise? He was taking me to the Three Broomsticks. I looked around the place it looked more dressed up than usual. And less packed.

"What's going on?" I asked as James Potter walked up to us dressed formally.

"Good afternoon, sir and madam," he said with an deep bow. "We would like to welcome you to the Three Broomsticks and hope that your afternoon with us is magical."

Lily who had walked up next to him elbowed him in the stomach with a look that said quite clearly "cut out the acting". "Can we start you off with some drinks?" she asked looking between myself and Sirius.

Sirius looked over at me with a small smile. "I don't know about the lady," he said, "but I'll have a Butterbeer."

"Make that two please," I told them.

"Alright," said James. "Two Butterbeers coming right up."

I watched as James and Lily walked back towards the bar of the Three Broomstick arguing together. I looked over at Sirius who still had that small smile on his face from a few minutes ago.

"So...," said Sirius awkwardly.

"So...," I said also looking around me at the Three Broomsticks. "It's a lot less crowded in here than it usually is. Don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius blushed a little. "That's because I kinda reserved this part of the Three Broomsticks just for us," he told me. "I kinda wanted to do something special for you today. You know what I mean?"

I looked at Sirius in shock as James Potter came with two Butterbeers. He set one in front of each of us. "Would you like some appetizers for today?" he asked as though reading a script. "Or would you like to place your entree order?"

I looked over at Sirius with a smirk. "How about some nachos?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Sirius quickly, "we'll take some nachos, man."

James smirked and high fived Sirius and then me. Lily stormed over and dragged him back to place the order. This time we could hear her yelling at him indistinctly in the background.

"I think James just got in trouble," I told him

"I think so too," Sirius said with chuckle.

Another chuckle sounded from next to me as Remus set a plate full of nachos in between myself and Sirius. "Yes, James did get in trouble with Lily," he told us. "It was actually pretty funny."

Lily gave him a look from the other side of the Three Broomsticks and then walked back to continue scolding James Potter in the back. I turned to Remus with a look of concern. "She's not really too mad at him?" I asked in concern. "Is she?"

He shook his head. Then as though reading a script, like James before him, he said, "Would you like a few more minutes to look over your menus? Or do you both know what you would like?"

"I think we'll take a few more minutes, Moony," Sirius told him.

"Yes," I said. "A few more minutes would be nice, Remus."

"I will leave you guys to it then," Remus stated walking back towards where James and Lily were arguing again publicly. We watched Remus walk between them and then point back at the table and us.

"Do you think their talking about us?" I asked Sirius.

He started laughing. "That's probably the only thing James and Lily have been talking about," he told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They think we'd make a cute couple for them to do coupley things with."

"Then I guess we don't want to disappoint them," I said in a serious tone. "Now do we?"

Sirius gave me a look that clearly was asking "what are you talking about?".

"You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend tonight?" I asked him in serious tone. "Weren't you, Sirius?" I then took a few bites of the nachos we'd ordered a few minutes ago.

"Um..." Sirius began, "uh...maybe?"

"That sounds more like a question than an answer Sirius," I told him.

"He is," James called as Lily dragged him towards the door and told him to go back to the castle and he was ruining everything.

"What James said," was Sirius' reply.

"Go ahead and ask," called both Peter and Remus from the kitchen of the Three Broomsticks.

"Back in the kitchen with you both," called Lily as she stormed towards the boys who both took off like a shot.

Sirius turned towards me with a huge grin on his face. He took my hands in his own larger ones. He began with a sigh, "I know over the years we've slowly began to become friends, Marlene. And I have to say I've had fun being your friend. I have."

"Ok," I said with a small smile creeping on my face.

"Especially that time we got detention for helping James and Lily get together," he said as he watched Lily chase around Remus and Peter. "But I noticed more and more as time went by that something changed in our friendship."

I nodded for him to continue talking.

"I don't know how you feel but I look at James and Lily and I want what they have," he sighed yet again. Then composing himself he continued on with his prepared speech. "And I want that with you. If you are alright with that?"

I looked at him with a smile as Remus walked back over to take our orders. We ended up getting a pizza to split between the two of us. Sirius told me it was a Muggle confection that Lily had gotten him and James and the other boys into.

"So what do you?" Sirius asked. "About the being my girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Ok," I told him. "But you better not hurt me, Sirius Black. I swear to God."

"I won't. I promise on my honor as a Marauder of Hogwarts."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. The pizza was amazing like Sirius promised it wouljd be. James and Lily ended up joining us after he came back and apologized for ruining Lily's plan.

"Why don't we invite Remus and Peter to join us?" I asked. "They worked just as hard on this day as you three did. They deserve to enjoy the spoils of this too."

"I totally agree with you on that," said Sirius.

So Remus and Peter joined us too. It was a perfect first date in my opinion. A date I would remember until my dying day.

 **So there you have it Date Night with Sirius. I hope everyone enjoyed my take on Sirius and Marlene's first date.**


End file.
